


(Pee)ping Tom

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: Soleil admires Charlotte from afar and still ends up being too close for comfort.





	(Pee)ping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the 2ish month break, folks. But I'm back with something I don't usually do. The following fic actually comes from an anonymous request, which is rare for me. I hope it still manages to be enjoyable though.

When it comes to the fairer sex, one could look at Soleil and see that she suffered from would could easily be seen as a problem. The pink-haired mercenary had a bad habit of passing out cold if she was within five feet of a pretty looking girl. She had been trying her best to quell that, but her progress had been barely noticeable up to a certain point.

Perhaps it was cruel destiny or generous fate, but eventually, Soleil had come across someone who she could actually stand to speak to. The undeniably beautiful and ever eye-catching Charlotte.

There was just something so captivating about the border guard that Soleil couldn't shake. Whenever she walked by, the girl would stop and stare to admire her beauty. Eventually, Soleil had the idea to try and take advantage of this one hole in her extraordinary flaw and made a new habit out of watching Charlotte with greedy eyes whenever she could.

One day this lead to a rather amazing discovery. After an easy battle protecting some deeprealm village, Charlotte had walked off somewhere away from the eye of the rest of the army, but not from Soleil's. She had tailed the blonde, morbidly curious what the beautiful babe could be up to. In a vacant alleyway far from where anyone could see, Soleil bear witness to something incredible; Charlotte was packing a dick in those impossibly skimpy shorts she wore! Yes, the girl who claimed to be a fragile flower but cracked skulls liked the best of 'em was packing some meat on her.

Unaware that she was being watched, Charlotte had taken her pet out for a walk, as it were, and used this moment of privacy to relieve herself. A stream of piss sprayed from her cock onto a building wall, letting a gentle tinkling sound fill the empty alley. Soleil almost lost it and passed out right then and there. She couldn't help herself and reached into her pants, greedily clutching her own cock and stroking it with sweaty desperation. She had never cum so fast in her life! Not even a minute of jerking off and she had painted a wall she was hiding behind in her own fluids. Though she wanted to stay and admire the pissing beauty, Soleil decided she had best quell her erection and blend back within the army. If she passed out right here with her dick free for all to see and a glob of semen stuck to someone's house, there would be questions...

That whole event happened some time ago. Since then, Soleil had made it a fun habit of hers to know whenever Charlotte needed to answer nature's call. If Charlotte was off taking a leak, Soleil was never far behind, biting her lower lip and whacking off with enthusiasm.

Charlotte was the only other woman with a penis in this entire army, to her knowledge anyway. How fortunate that the most beautiful one happened to share such a unique quality with her. Maybe that's why she found it easy to not pass out whenever she was around? Whatever the case, Soleil was grateful for it. She'd never want to miss a moment of when the girl would take a moment to drain the snake, and how fortunate for her that Charlotte seemed to prefer doing it away from everyone else in some area she thought was secluded and free from prying eyes.

One day, though, Soleil would be party to something far more than she bargained for.

As a request, the mercenary had been looking around a patch of forest not too far from the army's castle. She was out here on request from the shopkeeper, Anna, to pick out some specific herbs in the forest for making medicine to stock at her shops. It seemed easy enough, and she was getting paid to do it, so what was the harm?

"Eighteen, nineteen aaaand twenty. That ought to do it." Soleil spoke to herself as she counted all the leaves in an herbal pouch she was carrying. She had plucked them from a healthy bush rich with the stuff, making it an easy spot that Anna used to get what she needed in a healthy supply. As she turned back to head home, the sound of footsteps crunching on dried leaves alerted the girl to someone else being here. But who would have business in the forest...? Surely some brigand who saw her enter and thought to take advantage of who they assumed was a weak defenseless girl. Well then, she'd show 'em how wrong they were!

In a split decision, Soleil had dove into the bush she had just harvested and crouched as low to the ground as she possibly could. The shrub was thick enough that at first glance, no one would be able to see her. When that dirty thug would enter her sight, she'd jump out for a surprise attack and...!

That's when she saw that it was none other than Charlotte who had been wandering around here. That was... unexpected. But a welcome sight! Better that pretty face than some roughneck looking for a fight. Now, normally, one would carefully come out of there hiding place or at least be inconspicuous about it so as not to alarm a fellow companion of shady behavior. Not Soleil. She was more content to stay hidden and ogle the busty blonde for just a moment longer. Hey, perhaps if she was lucky maybe she'd catch a glimpse of Charlotte doing what needed to be done. It had been a while since lunch time and she more than had her share of drinks.

She was constantly looking behind her as if to make sure nobody was looking, a sure sign that this washer daily bathroom break. That made the merc smile a tad too wide for anyone's sake. But... what was this? Was she coming right towards her? She couldn't have been imagining it. The futa-fighter had been walking in a direct path right where she was! Oh gods, she didn't notice her, did she!? Soleil's heart rate spiked as she thought about what would happen. Perhaps Charlotte would pluck her from the bushes with one strong arm and beat her senseless because she knew about her Peeping Tom act all along!? Maybe she would out her to the entire army, ruining her good name and shunning her from polite conversation forever? Or what if, to keep this transgression a secret, she demanded to have her cock slammed right into her ass and ride her all day until the sun went down as punishment for her actions!? ...That last one didn't sound so bad to her actually.

Regardless of her racing thoughts, Charlotte had approached her, sanding tall right in front of her hiding place.

'Oh gods. This is it...' Soleil grimly thought, closing her eyes tight and awaiting the worst.

It was to her surprise then that she wasn't yanked up by her hair, but instead heard some clothes rustling about. Opening one eye to see what was going on, she spotted Charlotte had actually pulled her penis out of her shorts to-

Uh-oh.

As the realization dawned on her, a warm sensation had begun pouring on her head. Her calmed breathing had hitched in her throat from the sudden change in temperature. That eerily warm sensation dripping from the top of her hair and streaming down her face... Her mind had almost gone blank as it was often to do if she got a little too horned up. She lay there, being peed on by this woman who she had been watching do this in countless other places before.

It was a dream come true!

Soleil forced herself to stay conscious and enjoy this wonderful moment for as long as it lasted. She resisted with all her might to reach into her pants and wildly masturbate to this fantasy-turned-reality for fear that she really would be caught. Not that she needed to, mind. It was already enough that Charlotte was peeing on her to make her rock hard and already dribbling pre cum into her drawers. If this lasted long enough, she'd no doubt bust a nut.

And boy, did it last! Charlotte had been tossing back mugs while she was eating but merciful gods, she was pissing like a racehorse! At this point, Soleil had been given a full-fledged shower with her hair being thoroughly soaked through. Charlotte simply whistled a jaunty tune as she emptied her bladder into this random bush, unaware that anyone was hiding inside it. Simply enjoying the spine-tingly sensation that always accompanied a nice, long piss.

Soleil had been driven to the edge of her sanity at this point. She had licked her drenched lips, savoring the faintly salty taste of Charlotte's urine as she was on the verge of cumming. By this point, she was practically lying in a puddle. The dirt below her was already softening into mud, a testament of just how much Charlotte had been pissing.

After what felt like minutes of this heaven, the strong stream came to a weak trickle. Charlotte gave a contented sigh as she shook her penis dry and tucked it back away in her shorts before walking away.

Soleil was silent and trembling. She had been holding back the entire time for fear of losing consciousness but with the whole thing unfortunately concluded, she leg go of her inhibitions and allowed herself to cum buckets into her pants. The mercenary's vision grew blurry as she gently rested her head down on the soggy ground. Never would she have imagined something so... so depraved! But her weighted down panties would prove contrary to her thoughts.

After fighting herself for so long, Soleil could hold on no longer. Just as she had done many times before in the company of many pretty girls, she had completely passed out. Her final thoughts before her face landed in a pool of Charlotte's urine was hoping that Anna wouldn't dock her pay for being late...

Back at the castle, Charlotte returned to her room to relax. Pushing the door open, she saw Corrin reclined in a chair reading up on some literature he had been meaning to catch up on.

"Geez, that took awhile." Corrin commented as he looked up from his book.

"Hey, when a girl's gotta go." Charlotte shrugged with a cocky grin.

"...Was Soleil spying on you again?" Corrin asked in a low tone.

"You could say that." Charlotte answered, never losing her confident look. "But I made sure to give her a show she wouldn't forget."

"If you say so." Corrin returned to his book. He wasn't sure he wanted the details.

"By the way, what's your policy on golden showers?" Charlotte asked, leaning over Corrin's shoulder and giving him a sly look.


End file.
